The Land They Love
by jorswell
Summary: It has been almost a year since the Pevensies left Narnia and just over a year since Nellie and Sophie left. Sophie gets pulled back to help a Prince. What will happen when they all return to the land they love? Sequel to Unwanted Titles *Complete*
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Tears Fall**

* * *

Too many months. Too many months she had been away. Away from the one she loved above all others. She cried every night, thinking about what could have been between us.

One morning, Nellie Benson cried softly as she got ready for school. There was a knock on her door. Her cousin, Sophie Benson, came into her room. She saw a tear fall from Nellie's eyes.

"Nell? Oh, Nellie." the thirteen year old girl said, embracing her cousin.

"Soph, I just miss him so much. What if I never see him again?"

Sophie hugged her tighter. "You're going to see Peter again! Just like I am going to see Edmund again!"

Nellie smiled and hugged her tighter. Sophie was so sure, it made her feel sure. "Thanks, Soph. I needed that."

There was another knock on the door. Sophie's older sister Joanna peeked in the room. "Come on, classes start in ten minutes!"

"Thanks, Jo." said Sophie. She pulled Nellie off her bed and threw her blazer at her. "Let's go!" she grabbed her bag and skipped out the door.

Nellie laughed, put the blazer on, grabbed her bag and followed Sophie and Joanna. Sophie and Joanna's little sister Christine and Nellie's little sister Emma joined them. They all would have had gone to a school in Finchley, but they went to St. Finbars Academy instead, wanting to be in London.

"Miss Nellie! Miss Emma!" called a man as they reached the main building. It was the postman, William. William was not much older than Joanna, only by four or five years. "I have a letter from your parents!"

Nellie laughed. "Thanks, William. And, please, just Nellie and Emma. No Miss. Way too formal!"

William tipped his hat and winked at Joanna, who blushed and pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"He fancies you, Joanna!" exclaimed Emma once he was out of earshot.

Joanna sighed. "I know, but Mum and Dad would never approve. They would say, 'He's much too old!'"

They all laughed at her attempt to try to impersonate her father. Nellie realized how much she loved being with her cousins. It was one of the only times she would actually laugh.

"Can you believe there's only a week left in school?" asked Christine sadly. For an eleven year old, she was very smart and loved school.

Emma put her arm around her. "Don't worry. The Summer Holidays are only three months long!"

Christine smiled and they all headed to their classes. Joanna was in year twelve, Nellie was in year ten, Sophie and Emma were in year eight and Christine was in year seven.

* * *

Nellie arrived at her first class and sat next to her friends, Allison and Lizzie.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" asked Lizzie. Nellie and Allison nodded.

"You can almost feel the summer heat! I can't wait. Mum's taking me and Annette visit Aunt Sarah!" said Allison.

Lizzie sighed. "You are so lucky that your Aunt lives in the country. I would love to escape London! Just get away for a while. What about you, Nellie? Any plans for the summer?"

Nellie shrugged. "I'm probably seeing our new home in Finchley. Em and I haven't been to it yet. We stayed with our cousins last time we where there."

Lizzie dramatically pulled on Nellie's sleeve. "Please! Take me with you!"

Nellie laughed and pulled her sleeve away. "Back! Back you Drama Queen!"

The girl pulled away and, dramatically put her hand to her heart. "Allison! Did you hear what she called me? Drama Queen!"

Allison looks at her friend. "Yes, well, it suits you well!"

The girls all laugh. Lizzie grinned and fixed the clip in her curly red hair. "I suppose it does!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Finchley…

"Come on, Pete! We're going to be late!" said Edmund Pevensie, throwing a pillow at his older brother.

Peter glared at his brother. "I'm coming!"

They grabbed their school bags and met Susan.

"It's about time!" said Susan.

Edmund looked pointedly at Peter. "Some of us had a slow start this morning."

Peter ignored him. "Where's Lu?"

"I'm here!" said an out of breath voice. Lucy Pevensie came running up the path behind them. "Sorry, I dropped some papers!"

Peter smiled at her and put his arm around her.

**

* * *

What do you think? **

**My Twilight story somehow got deleted from both FanFiction and my computer, so I can focus on this story!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Disappear and Reunite**

* * *

School ended and the Summer Holidays flew by. Before Nellie knew it, she was packing to go back to St. Finbar's.

Nellie and Emma adored their new home. It was on the edge of Finchley and was very spacious. Each of them received their own room, for Andrew was living in London, with his tutor. It was not that we was dumb, he just had trouble keeping his grades up. Emma's room consisted of mostly green, her favorite color, while Nellie's was blue. The same blue that her room at Cair Paravel had been, before she married Peter. The job that Mr. Benson had gotten was a very powerful position and paid him a handsome salary.

One day, Aunt Marie came over with Sophie, Christine and Joanna. Sophie and Emma played hide and seek with Christine in the backyard while Nellie and Joanna sat on a rock talking about the upcoming school year.

"Found you!" laughed Christine as she found Emma. "Alright, now where is Sophie?"

Emma shrugged. "No idea."

"Psst! Chrissie! Check behind the bushes!" whispered Joanna, having seen where Sophie had hidden.

Sophie, who was exactly where Joanna said she was, took a step back and tripped. She hit her head on a rock and all went black.

"Jo! She's not there!" whined Christine.

Joanna stood up. "Impossible! I was watching her the whole time!"

Nellie went and checked behind the bushes. There was no sign of Sophie! Suddenly, a familiar feeling enveloped her and she knew.

She turned around. "She's probably inside and you just didn't see her."

Joanna shrugged. "Probably."

"Girls! Let's go! We need to get to the station!" called Catherine.

* * *

"Is she alright?" asked a boy.

The Badger looked at him. "She will be fine. Give her time to heal and she will be fine. In the meantime, do not press her with your questions. Just be kind and answer any questions she has."

"Of course." said the boy. The girl stirred. He went to her side. "Are you alright, my lady?"

The girl opened her eyes and looked at him. She sat up. "Who are you? Where am I? Where are my sisters and cousins?"

"Calm down, my lady." he said calmly. "One question at a time. I am Prince Caspian. You are in Telmarine Narnia. I have no idea where your family is."

Her green eyes widened. "Narnia? You mean I'm back? I'm back in Narnia?!"

"Back? You've been here before?" Caspian asked, ignoring the badger's warning glances. "Who are you?"

"Sophie. Sophie Benson. And of course I've been here before! I'm a Lady of Cair Paravel!"

The Badger gasped. "You are Lady Sophie of Cair Paravel? Cousin of High Queen Nellie?" Sophie nodded. "Maybe that horn did work after all!"

"What horn?" asked Sophie. "And who are you, dear Narnian?"

"I am Trufflehunter, my lady." said the Badger. "And this is the horn."

Sophie took the horn and gasped. "Queen Susan's horn! How did you get it?"

Caspian explained to her of how the Telmarines had taken over Narnia and he was the Prince. He explained his situation and plan. Sophie nodded.

"Will you help?" he asked.

Sophie glanced at him. "Of course!"

* * *

The Bensons arrived at the station.

"Don't worry!" said Marie. "Sophie will be alright and will soon join you in London!"

They said their goodbyes and headed into the station. As they took the stairs, they heard yelling.

"I wonder what's going on." said Joanna.

They all rushed forward and saw a crowd of people. Nellie spotted Lizzie and pushed her way to her.

"What's going on?" she asked Lizzie as she reached her.

"Frank's picked himself another fight!" sighed Lizzie.

Nellie rolled her eyes and groaned. Frank was the meanest guy she had ever met and was a sleaze. She pushed her way forward until she saw to familiar faces. One worried and one annoyed. She looked out at the boys fighting and she gasped. It was Peter and Edmund Pevensie. A man came rushing in blowing a whistle. He pulled Peter up off the ground and scolded him, "Act your age!" before letting him go. She watched as they joined Susan and Lucy. She pushed her way closer to them.

* * *

"Peter!" said Susan. "Why did you have to fight on the first day?"

Peter ignored her and went to grab his things.

"You shouldn't have fought either, Ed!" Susan scolded her younger brother.

* * *

"Peter!" Nellie yelled when she was close enough. He turned and looked completely shocked. The shock disappeared and he smiled. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Peter!" she sobbed into his chest. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

He hugged her tightly to him. "Sh, my love. I'm here. It's alright."

She pulled back and slapped his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.

"Oh, don't think I didn't see you fighting!" she teased. "I missed you so much, Peter!"

He stroked her cheek. "I missed you, too, Nellie."

She leaned up and kissed him, embracing him again.

Lucy made a gagging noise. They pulled away and laughed.

"Um. Now that Lucy ruined the tender moment and not me, I have to ask." said Edmund. "Is Sophie here?"

Nellie's face fell an she leaned into Peter. She didn't want to get their hopes up. "No. She went missing right before we left. She and our sisters were playing hide and seek and they never found her."

Edmund panicked. "What? She's missing?"

Nellie put her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright, Ed. You know she will." They put there things next to a bench and sat down. "Now, Peter. Mind telling me what the fight was about?"

"Yes," said Susan. "What was it this time?"

Nellie's eyes widened. "This time?"

Peter ignored her and stood up. "He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" exclaimed Lucy.

"No. After he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize."

Susan was really annoyed. "Really, is it that hard to just walk away?"

"I shouldn't have to! Don't you get tired of being treated like a kid?" fumed Peter.

"We are kids." Edmund bitterly reminded him. Nellie knew he had a right to be upset, the girl he loved was missing, but she didn't like anyone being mean to Peter.

"But I wasn't always!" said Peter. "It's been a year! How long does he expect us to wait?"

He sat down next to Nellie and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think it's time to except that we live here! It's no use pretending any different." Susan said. Nellie took Peter's hand and Susan looked down the platform. "Oh no! Pretend you're talking to me!"

"We are talking to you." said Edmund. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Ouch!" yelped Lucy standing up.

Nellie looked around. "Be quiet, Lu!"

"Something pinched me." she said.

Peter stood up, too. "Ed! Stop pulling."

"I'm not doing anything!" Ed said.

Susan looked at Nellie and then to her siblings. "Would everyone just…"

Nellie jumped up. She felt it too. "What is that?"

"Feels like magic!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Quick, everyone hold hands!" demanded Susan.

"I'm not holding his hand!" said Edmund.

Peter grabbed his hand. "Just do it!"

They all watched as the train platform started to fall apart before their eyes.

**

* * *

And they're off to Narnia! YAY**

**What do you think? Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Island**

* * *

The platform disappeared and they were suddenly in a cave. They turned and saw a beach. Nellie looked at Lucy and they smiled. Susan also smiled and they ran for the water. Peter and Edmund followed behind, everyone taking off their socks, shoes and blazers.

"Bet you're not as quick as me, Ed!" challenged Peter as they ran into the water.

They all ran into the water and started to splash each other.

"We did it!" cried Lucy.

Peter splashed Nellie from behind. Nellie looked at Susan and they both splashed Peter together. Nellie turned to splash Edmund, but he was looking at the shore.

"Ed?" called Susan. "Ed?"

"What is it?" Peter asked.

Edmund looked at them. "Where do you suppose we are?"

Peter looked at him. "Well, where do you think?"

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." he said. They all looked up at the shore and saw that there were indeed ruins.

Nellie stood on a veranda and looked out at the ocean. As she looked at the beach, memories flooded back.

_Nellie persuaded Sophie to go to the beach. They walked along the shore. _

"_It's been a long while since I have seen you smile, my dear cousin." commented Nellie._

"_There is no reason to, Nellie." she responded coldly._

"_Why so sad, dear one?" asked a deep voice behind them._

_The two women turned and saw a magnificent sight._

"_Aslan!" they gasped. They hadn't seen him since the wedding. They ran to him and hugged him. He laughed._

"_I restate my question, dear Sophie. Why so sad?" He asked her._

_Her face fell, though there still was no smile before. "Edmund. He…"_

"_I know everything, dear one, no need to explain." He said softly. "You must know that he loves you dearly, and he did nothing wrong."_

_Sophie's face grew red. "He kissed another woman! At my cousin's wedding!"_

"_Ah, but it was she who kissed him. He did nothing wrong."_

_Sophie gasped and looked at Nellie. "So what he's been telling me all along was the truth?" Nellie nodded. "Oh, my dear Edmund. I was wrong! I need to see him, now, to tell him I know the truth! Oh! How horrible I have been to him!"_

"_One thing at a time. You do realize why I am here, don't you?" said Aslan._

_Realization hit Nellie. "To send us back? Aslan, please! No! I'm married to the most wonderful man! I love Peter so much; it will hurt me so much to leave him."_

_Sophie cried out. "No! I need Edmund. He needs to know that I still love him!"_

_Aslan sighed. "You may go back up to the castle and say goodbye to only one Pevensie each."_

"Nellie?" asked Peter, bringing her back to the present. She wiped away a tear that fell and turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"The beach. It reminded me of the day Soph and I left." she told him, leaning into his embrace. "I never want to feel that way again. I never want to lose you again!"

Peter tightened his hold on her. "Don't ever think you will lose me! I love you and I will always be with you."

"I love you, too, Peter." she said, turning around and kissing him. She then rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her again.

Lucy joined them on the veranda and looked out. She turned to Susan, who was behind them "I wonder who lived here."

Susan looked at her and walked towards her. Only, she stopped and picked something up. It was a golden figurine of a centaur. A chess piece. "I think we did…"

Ed came up behind her. "Hey! That's mine! From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" asked Peter, unwrapping his arms from Nellie and facing his brother.

Ed gave him a look. "Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I? It was the one that Sophie gave me."

Lucy looked off to the side and looked at it closely. "It can't be!"

"Lu?" asked Peter. Lucy grabbed his hand and started running. The others all followed her.

"Don't you see?" she exclaimed.

Peter looked confused. "What?"

Lucy pushed him into position, doing the same to the rest of them as she said, "Imagine walls!…and columns there!...and a glass roof!"

Nellie tried to imagine it, but didn't realize it until Peter spoke.

"Cair Paravel!"

* * *

Caspian and Sophie walked through the forest. They knew that Trufflehunter and the dwarf, Nikabrik, were behind them, hiding behind trees as they went.

Sophie sighed agitatedly. "We can hear you."

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter came out from behind their respective trees.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens," Trufflehunter implored.

"How do you even know they are coming?" snapped Sophie. "The horn called me back and I'm not one of the queens!"

Caspian put his hand on Sophie's shoulder soothingly. She smiled at him.

"Let's go." he said firmly. She nodded.

"Fine, go then!" was Trufflehunter's response. "See if the others will be as understanding!"

"Or maybe I'll come with you," Nikabrik added, eagerly jogging up to his side. "I want you see you explain things to the Minotaurs."

Sophie gasped and shuttered. _Minotaurs!_

"Minotaurs? They're real?" Caspian asked incredulously.

"Not to mention big," the irritating Dwarf added smugly.

"_Huge_." added Trufflehunter.

Caspian was fascinated. He couldn't believe that Narnians were actually real and very alive.

"What about Centaurs?" he asked eagerly. "Do they still exist?"

"The Centaurs will fight on your side, in all likelihood," said Trufflehunter and Caspian felt a small bit of hope. "But there's no telling what the others might do."

Caspian wondered aloud. "What about Aslan?"

Sophie involuntarily flinched and turned to look at him.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik's voice was suspicious.

"Well, stories." He should think it obvious.

"Your father told you stories of Narnia?" said Trufflehunter in awe.

"No, my professor." He could tell that the pair was curious, ready to ask some more questions, but they were questions he could not answer. "I am sorry, but these are not the questions you should be asking me."

"Wait," Trufflehunter sniffed the air, looking worried. "Human."

"Him?" Nikabrik asked, detection the fear in his friend's eyes.

"No. Them!"

There were Telmarine soldiers running towards him. It was all he could do to yell at his friends to run, before taking off himself. He tried not to turn around as the crossbow bolts whizzed past his face. He was afraid that if he looked at the men, he would recognize them, and the kind men whom he had spent his childhood with would be the ones about to murder him.

He heard a cry of pain behind, and saw Trufflehunter fall to the ground, a bolt sticking out of him.

"Caspian!" yelled Sophie as she rushed to the Badger. He instinctively ran to him, pushing Nikabrik out of the way. It would be easier for Caspian to run with him.

"Take it," Trufflehunter whispered weakly, handing him Susan's horn. "It's far more important than I am."

Caspian frantically stuck the horn in his belt, and then he slung the wounded Animal over his shoulder. He ran to Nikabrik, and handed him his companion. Caspian was not going to run anymore. He would fight the men, or die honorably. He looked to Sophie, who nodded. She understood him.

He saw a soldier aim his crossbow directly at him. That was it. The man could not miss him even if he tried. He waited for the soldier to shoot. But the man never got the chance to do so. Because at that moment, he keeled over, dead.

**

* * *

What do you think? Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Remaining Narnians**

* * *

Sophie just stared. The soldiers seemed to be dropping dead on their own accord. She looked down slightly and saw the tall grass moving, like something was running through it. All of the sudden, Caspian was on his back, with a giant mouse on his chest.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" demanded the mouse, pointing his sword at Caspian.

"You are a mouse!" said an astounded and scared Caspian.

The Mouse sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword!"

"Uh... no thanks." said Caspian.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man." said the Mouse.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." explained Caspian.

The Mouse sighed. "I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live."

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" yelled Trufflehunter, who was now in Sophie's arms.

"Trufflehunter?" exclaimed the Mouse, Reepicheep. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption!"

"He doesn't. Go ahead." said Nikabrik.

Trufflehunter shushed him. "He is the one that blew the horn!"

"Then let him bring it forward." said a voice. "For that is why we have come."

Sophie turned and saw a centaur.

* * *

Very few of the creatures seemed to be very pleased to meet them. Shouting had erupted around them.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik hollered

"I didn't steal anything," Caspian replied.

"Didn't steal anything?! Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken from us?" A large bear from the outside of the circle yelled.

"Our homes!" a female centaur yelled.

"Our land!" yet another creature yelled from some where in the group.

"Our freedom,"

"Our lives!" the list grew longer with every breath.

"You would hold us accountable for all the crimes of our people?" Caspian asked forcefully.

"Accountable… and punishable," Nikabrik said.

"Ha! That is rich coming from you, dwarf!" Reepicheep spoke up in our defense. Thank goodness someone was on our side. "Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" The mouse continued closer to Nikabrik with his sword drawn and pointing.

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians," he replied bitterly, pushing his sword away.

"Then it is lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back," he began, "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now? Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king."

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik argued.

"Because he can help us," said Sophie, breaking her silence.

Some creatures gasped. A female centaur gaped at her. "Lady Sophie? The one the Just King loved?"

"It's a trick! She's working with him, now!"

"At least hear them out!" more roars came from the crowd.

"Beyond these woods, I am a prince," Caspian began, "the Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

The centaur from before stepped forward. "It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember Badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

A small squirrel crawled hastily out from the high branches of a tree. "Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" He asked.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords," a centaur announced proudly.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly," Reepicheep added.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire," Trufflehunter said to Sophie and Caspian.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons," Sophie said.

"I'm sure they will be here soon," Caspian said.

* * *

The whole time they were at Cair, Nellie never left Peter's side. He wouldn't have had it any other way. They both felt complete again, together and in Narnia.

They walked around the castle until Edmund knelt down in front of a stone and muttered, "Catapults!"

"What?" said Peter.

Edmund looked back at them. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked!"

Peter and Ed walked forward and cleared some brush away from a wall. They then pushed it open to reveal a door. Peter broke off part of the door and pushed it open. Then he took out his pocket knife and cut off a portion of his shirt. The rest all looked at each other as he picked up a stick and wound the cloth around it.

"I don't suppose you'd have any matches?" he asked Edmund.

"No," he responded, digging through his bag and pulled out a torch. "But would this help?"

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter exclaimed, tossing it aside. Ed smiled and turned it on and headed in. Peter motioned for the girls to follow and he walked in behind Nellie. They headed down stairs until they reached two iron doors. Peter opened them and they followed.

"I can't believe it! It's all still here!" Peter explained.

Lucy, Susan, Nellie and Edmund all went to their respective trunks and opened them. When Nellie opened hers, she found tons of her dresses and her bow and arrows. She also found the sword Father Christmas. During her stay, she had used it once, because she had lost her bow during a rogue Minotaur attack.

"I was so tall!" Lucy exclaimed.

Susan looked at her. "Well you where older then."

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." said Edmund. They all laughed.

They all laughed and then Susan frowned. Lucy looked at her. "What is it?"

"My horn." she said. "I must have left it on my saddle, the day we went back!"

Nellie looked over at Peter, who had walked up to his chest, which was next to hers. He opened it and picked up his sword. He unsheathed it and looked at it. "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death."

"When he shakes his mane," Nellie continued, "we shall have spring again."

Lucy looked sadly up at them. "Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, they're all gone."

Nellie looked at Susan and Edmund as reality sunk in. Peter sheathed his sword. "I think it's time we figured out what's going on here."

Lucy and Nellie nodded.

* * *

They walked along the beach until Nellie spotted something.

"What is that?" she asked.

They all looked and Edmund said, "I think it's a row boat!"

As they grew closer they saw two humans about to throw a dwarf into the river.

"They're going to drown him!"

Susan knocked an arrow and shot it into the boat and commanded, "Drop him!"

The two men looked at each other and threw the dwarf into the water. Edmund and Peter threw their swords to the ground and ran into the water. Nellie and Lucy picked up their swords. Peter surfaced with the dwarf and Edmund came pulling the boat to the shore.

Lucy took out her dagger and cut the ropes around the dwarf's mouth. He gagged and spit out the water. He stood up and grumbled angrily at Susan. "Drop him?"

"A simple thank you would suffice!" said Susan indignantly.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" asked Lucy.

The dwarf looked at her. "They're Telmarines! It's what they do!"

Edmund looked at his siblings. "Telmarines? In Narnia?"

"Where've you been for the last few hundred years?" asked the dwarf sarcastically.

"It's a bit of a long story, actually." Lucy told him.

Nellie handed Peter back his sword as Lucy handed Ed his. The dwarf saw Peter's and his eyes went huge. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old?"

"High King Peter, the Magnificent!" Peter stuck out his hand in introduction.

Nellie looked at him. "You probably could have left off the last part."

The dwarf laughed. "Probably."

Nellie laughed too. Peter looked at the two of them. He unsheathed his sword. "You might be surprised."

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." warned the dwarf.

"Not me," Peter said. He nodded to Edmund. "Him."

Edmund unsheathed his sword as the dwarf took Peter's. At first it seemed too heavy fro him and Edmund looked up at Nellie and Susan. Then the dwarf swung at him and hit him in the nose.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, you alright?" the dwarf asked sarcastically.

Edmund attacked and blocked the dwarf's advances until he knocked Peter's sword out of his hand and the dwarf was on the ground.

"Beards and bed sticks! Maybe that horn worked after all!"

Peter retrieved his sword and Susan looked at him. "What horn?"

**

* * *

Oh, Sophie and Edmund reuniting is so close!**

**What do you think? Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Reunited at Last**

* * *

The dwarf, whose name was Trumpkin, explained how a boy had wandered into the woods, with Telmarine soldiers following him. His companions had taken the boy after he blew Susan's horn and he had been captured by the soldiers.

They used the boat to go to the Narnians. The ride was quiet, no one talked. The trees were quiet as well.

"They're so still!" commented Lucy.

"The trees? What do you expect?" asked Trumpkin.

"They used to dance." replied the little girl.

Trumpkin looked at her. "The Telmarines invaded not long after you left. They tried to kill us all off. Those who survived fled to the woods and the trees retreated deep into themselves, no ones heard from them since."

Peter, who was rowing, looked back at him. "We didn't mean to leave you know."

"Doesn't matter now."

"Take us to the Narnians, and it will!" said Peter.

***Time pass***

Peter had led them to a gorge, ignoring the DLF's, a.k.a. Dear Little Friend's instructions. Lucy looked over and saw something. "Aslan?" she looked at her companions. "Look, it's Aslan. Over…" she turned back and didn't see him. "there…"

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood, Lu. Just like that bear." said Peter.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him!" snapped Lucy.

***Time pass***

They didn't believe Lucy and headed to Beruna. Once there, they saw the Telmarines building a bridge.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan said to Peter. Nellie nodded in agreement.

They went back to the gorge.

"Where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy.

"I wish you all would stop trying to act like grown ups! I don't think I saw Him. He was right over…" Lucy screamed as the earth beneath her fell.

"Lucy!" screamed Susan and Nellie.

Lucy looked up from her ledge beneath them. "Here!"

They made their way down and made a camp on the other side.

***Time pass***

Nellie woke the next morning to see that Peter and Lucy were missing. She woke up her companions and headed into the forest. She went ahead and heard the sounds of sparing and saw Lucy jump out from behind bushes.

"No, stop!" She yelled. Peter seemed to notice he was surrounded by Narnians at this point and he seemed to relax.

"Prince Caspian?" he finally said.

"Yes? And who are you?" Caspian replied.

"Peter!" called Susan, coming up behind her. Caspian looked at them and looked down at the Peter's sword, which he held in his hand.

"High King Peter," Caspian said suddenly.

"I believe you called," Peter replied.

"Well yes but… I thought you'd be… older," Caspian replied.

"Well if you like, we could come back in a few years," Peter offered.

"No, it's alright, you're just not exactly what I expected," he replied, quite relieved at Peter's playful tone.

"Neither are you," Edmund said, looking at a Minotaur. Nellie shivered.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter stated.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege," Reepicheep obliged, "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh he is so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Who said that?!" he spun around noticing it was Lucy.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Oh uh, your majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous", "courteous", or "chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said with a smirk.

"Yes indeed, and I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army sire."

"Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get," he said as he turned and faced Caspian.

"Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian replied handing him his sword handle first. Peter glared at him. Nellie could tell this wasn't going to be the start of a friendship.

* * *

Caspian led them to a place called Aslan's How. As they entered, they saw Narnians hard at work. Lucy and Susan took off to explore.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian told them.

"Caspian?" called a female voice. "Caspian! Thank the Lion you're alright!"

The next thing they saw was a blur and then a girl hugging Caspian. He laughed. "My lady. We have company!"

The girl turned and they all gasped. It was Sophie.

"Edmund!" She cried. Tears filled her eyes and she flung herself on him. "Oh, Edmund! I've missed you!"

Edmund wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you, too, my dove. We should talk alone soon."

Sophie nodded and beamed at him and looked at Nellie. She hugged her cousin.

"Do you know how much you scared me, my mom, your mom, Jo, Chrissie and Emma?" Nellie asked her. "And now I'm gone so they are probably equally worried about me…"

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Susan called, "Peter! You may want to see this."

They all ran to where Susan and Lucy were and saw paintings all over the walls. Nellie looked at one in particular.

"Peter!" she gasped. "It's our wedding!"

He walked over and saw what she was looking at. She was right. It was a picture of Nellie and himself, arm in arm, in front of Aslan. "What is this place?"

Caspian looked at them. "You don't know?"

He grabbed a torch and led them down a passageway. Peter also grabbed a torch and walked behind the group. They arrived at a dark room and Caspian dipped his torch and the fire was carried around the room. Around the room were carvings and the center carving of Aslan.

As the room was lit, Nellie saw that sitting in the middle of the room, was the Stone Table. She turned and looked at Susan and Lucy. "He must know what he's doing."

"I think it's up to us now!" Peter said.

* * *

Edmund later found Sophie sitting by herself at the lookout perch. "Soph?"

She turned and smiled when she saw him. "Hello, Ed."

He sat down next to her. They sat there for a minute awkwardly, neither knowing quite what to say.

"Edmund, I'm truly sorry." she said, looking out into the field.

"For what?" he asked.

She turned and looked him in the eye. "For everything! I should have believed you. You did nothing wrong, but I was too stubborn and stupid to realize that. It took me four months, _four whole months_, to realize that. And by then it was too late. Aslan was sending me home and you were in a meeting with Peter until after we left. I never got to tell you how sorry I am."

"Forgiven and forgotten." said Edmund with a smile.

Sophie gaped at him. "You forgive me? After how horrible I was to you?" Edmund nodded. "But… why?"

He took her hand. "Because I love you. I know that no matter what, I will always love you, Sophie. When Pete and I came out of that meeting and Lu told me that you knew and that you loved me, well, I've never felt more joy. Then I realized you were gone and I thought that I would never see you again! I pushed that thought from my head and I knew that I would indeed see you again."

"I love you, too, Edmund." Sophie told him.

Edmund smiled and kissed her. He pulled away and reached into his pocket. "Turn around and close your eyes."

"What?"

"Soph, just do it!" he sighed.

She turned and he took her locket out of his pocket and fastened it around her neck. He pulled back her hair and said, "Open your eyes, my love."

She opened her eyes and fingered the locket. She gasped. "You kept it all this time?"

"So that I would be close to you were ever I was. Do you remember when I gave it to you?" he asked.

Sophie nodded.

_Sophie had just finished her breakfast with Nellie when the boys returned. They had gone to Archenland for three weeks. The girls were in the courtyard, waiting for them. _

_The gate opened and the two kings walked in, laughing at some joke Edmund had made. Nellie ran and hugged Peter. He lifted her up, spun her around and kissed her. Sophie made a fake gagging noise, making Susan, Lucy and Edmund laugh, and then turned and pounced on her best friend. Edmund staggered back, not expecting her to do that._

"_I've missed you, Ed! It's so dreadfully boring without you!" said Sophie. _

_Edmund laughed. "I have something for you!"_

_She released him and cocked her head. He laughed at her expression and dug in his bag and pulled out a little golden locket. "Happy sixteenth birthday, Sophie!"_

_She smiled and he put it on her. She hugged him. "Thanks, Ed."_

Sophie smiled at the memory. It was the next day that Edmund had told her he loved her and Peter proposed to Nellie. She put her head on his shoulder as he hugged her tightly to him and looked out at the field. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**

* * *

Yay! That made me really really happy!**

**What do you think? Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Raid**

* * *

Everyone gathered around the Stone Table, wondering what they were going to do. Peter stood at the head while Lucy sat on it. Nellie sat with Susan and Caspian while Sophie stood next to Edmund.

"It's only a matter of time! Miraz's men and war machines are one their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." said Peter.

Reepicheep looked at Peter. "What do you propose we do your majesty?"

Caspian and Peter spoke at the same time and then stared at each other.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us!" said Peter.

Caspian looked at him. "That's crazy! No one has ever taken that castle!"

"There's always a first time!" said Peter.

"We'll have the element of surprise!" agreed Trumpkin.

"But we have the advantage here!" said Caspian.

Sophie stood beside Caspian. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

Susan nodded her agreement and Peter looked surprised and then angry.

"I for one feel safer underground." said Trufflehunter. Peter turned to Caspian.

"Look," he said. "I appreciate what you've done here! But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb!"

"Yes and if they where smart, the Telmarines would just starve us out." said Edmund. Peter was glad someone finally was on his side.

"We could collect nuts!" suggested a Squirrel.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" said Reepicheep sarcastically. "Shut up!" he turned to Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter turned to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, could you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege." said Glenstorm.

"That's what I'm worried about." said Lucy.

"Sorry?" said Peter, looking at Lucy.

"Well, you're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listing, Lu."

Nellie got up and sat on the Table next to where Lucy sat. "No! You're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Peter glared at her. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

As he walked out, Sophie saw the hurt look on Nellie's face.

* * *

"All right," Peter said, getting everyone's attention. "here's the plan. Edmund will fly in first, once he's set, he'll signal for Caspian, Susan and me. Once we get to the gate, Ed will signal the troops and you'll charge."

Everyone nodded, except for Nellie and Sophie. Edmund realized what they were thinking.

"What about Soph and Nell? Will they lead the troops?"

Peter's eyes burned. "No. They are to stay here with Lucy."

"Excuse me!" snapped Nellie.

"We are not staying here! We want to fight and are coming!" said Sophie.

Peter sighed. "Fine! Sophie will go with Ed and Nellie will fly in with us."

Edmund went to Sophie and hugged her. "Are you sure about this?"

She pulled away and grabbed his hands. "Ed. Anywhere you go, I go. Remember?"

"Yeah." he sighed, kissing her and then hugging her again.

"Aw!" said Lucy.

Susan and Nellie smiled.

"How cute are they?" giggled Nellie quietly.

Susan giggled as well.

"Too cute! Kind of makes you want to throw up…" said Lucy.

Everyone laughed, including Sophie and Edmund. Nellie internally envied them. Peter had rarely kissed her or hugged her since they arrived in Narnia. She had seen how angry he had become and wondered what had happened to him. She turned to look for him, but he was no where to be seen.

"Su, can I talk to you?" she asked.

Susan nodded and followed her. They went up to the lookout perch and sat down.

"What's happened to Peter?" she asked bluntly.

Susan looked out into the field, knowing exactly what she meant. "After we returned, about ten years after you and Sophie left, he began to change. He became angry and upset, not really himself. As time went on, he became angrier. He said he was mad at you because you left him."

"He…he's mad at me? Because I left him?" a tear slid down her cheek. "It wasn't my fault! Aslan made us go! My brother had died and my family needed me!"

"I know that, I remember your dream all those years ago. Peter, on the other hand, doesn't. Try talking with him…" Susan suggested.

Nellie stood and walked away from her. "I've tried! He won't even look at me! Did you notice?"

Susan sighed, went to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Alright. I'll try talking with him. But I am only going to convince him to talk to you. You have to do the rest!"

* * *

Edmund and Sophie flew in and signaled the others. They all flew in and took out some of the guards. They went to the Professor's office. He was no where to be found.

"We have to find him." said Caspian.

"There isn't time!" said Peter impatiently.

Caspian looked at him. "I wouldn't be here without him! And neither would you!"

Peter looked at Susan, who looked at Nellie. "Go, the three of us can handle Miraz."

He nodded and left the room.

Peter, Susan and Nellie hurried down a corridor. Nellie heard voices coming out of a room. It was Caspian.

"Come on!" she said, hearing his aunt saying that she didn't want to do "this".

"We don't want you to either!" said Susan. She and Nellie had their bows knocked and Peter had his sword drawn.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter. "You're supposed to be at the gate house!"

"No! Tonight for once, I want the truth!" cried Caspian. He shoved his sword closer to Miraz's neck. "Did you kill my father?"

Miraz sighed. "No we get to it?"

"You said your brother died in his sleep!" Prunaprismia said.

"That was more or less true."

She lowered her crossbow. "How could you?"

"For that same reason you would pull the trigger! For our son!"

She cried out and Susan raised her bow. "Stay right there!"

"You have to make a choice dear! Do you want our son to be king? Or be like Caspian here… fatherless!"

"No!" she cried, pulling the trigger.

It hit Caspian in the arm and Miraz ran. Nellie helped him up and they all headed out. Peter headed in the opposite direction.

"Peter?" Nellie asked.

For the first time in a while, Peter looked her in the eyes. "Our troops are just outside, come on!" They followed him. "Ed! Soph! Signal the troops!"

"We're a bit busy, Pete!" Ed called back. Nellie looked up and saw him and Sophie battling two Telmarines.

"Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!" said Susan.

"No! I can still do this!" he said, turning the wheel. Nellie ran and helped him. "Help us!"

They all joined in and turned the wheel. "Who exactly are you doing this for?"

Peter just looked at her. They got the gate open and the troops charged in. Peter unsheathed his sword. "For Narnia!"

* * *

"Pull back!"

Nellie looked up and saw Peter running at getting the Narnians out. She started running for him, but something hard hit her from behind and everything went black.

"Peter! Get Nellie!" cried Sophie as she saw what happened.

He pulled her unto the horse Caspian had brought and swung himself up behind her. They rode and jumped over the closing bridge.

* * *

Nellie awoke when they reached the How. Sophie helped her off the horse and hugged her. "You're alright!"

She nodded. She saw Lucy run out to meet them as Peter walked angrily toward her. "What happened?"

"Ask him." Was all he said, looking at Caspian.

"Me?"

"If you had just stuck to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now!"

"And if we had stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

"You called us, remember!"

"My first mistake."

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people!" Peter shoved past him and towards the How.

"Hey!" yelled Caspian. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!"

"You invaded Narnia! You have no more right here than Miraz does. You, him, your father! Narnia's better off with out the lot of you!"

Caspian cried out and they both drew their swords.

"Stop it!" yelled Nellie. She'd had enough and Trumpkin was hurt.

After Lucy administered her cordial and he was alright, Nellie stormed past him. Peter just looked after her in despair.

**

* * *

So sorry I haven't updated in a while! There's more bad news as well. Well, not for me, but for the story! I have Tech Week for my school's musical this week. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's the week leading up to opening night when rehearsals got really late, like 8:30 pm. I will not be able to update until this weekend. Sorry!**

**I'll try to update ASAP!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Second Chance**

* * *

Susan nudged him. "Go talk to her."

Peter gave her a pained look but he knew he had to. He found her out at the look out post, realizing that it was where she went to be alone and to think.

"Nell?" he asked softly.

She turned to him, her eyes tearing. "What happened to you, Peter?"

"What do you mean?"

Nellie looked directly into his eyes, and this time he didn't look away. "You used to be the most caring person I know. You were so loving. But now, you hardly look at me, you've held me once since we've been here and kissed me twice since we were reunited. Before, you were calm and collected as a king but now you're just so angry! You're… you're not the Peter I fell in love with."

"Nellie!" he said. "Nellie, I can prove to you that I still am that person."

She continued to look into his, now wide, blue eyes. They were full of love and they were also scared. Scared that he was losing her. They made her heart break even more.

"Not many people get a second chance, Peter." She told him, trying to be strong, but her eyes started to tear up again.

"Nellie, my love, please let me prove myself to you!" he said to her, stroking her cheek. "I love you, so much." That struck a cord. Nellie realized she couldn't win. She loved him too much.

"Oh, Peter." She said, letting the tears fall freely. "I love you, too!"

A huge smile made its way onto Peter's face. She realized that it was the some exact smile he had given her at the train station, the one he had given her all those years (if you count their years in Narnia) ago when she had told him she loved him, the same smile he had on their wedding day. He grabbed her and kissed her, and then pulled back. "I am truly sorry, my love. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and…"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't go all mushy on me, you idiot. Let's take this slowly. I mean, you're sixteen and I'm fifteen, we can't have a very serious relationship yet. We didn't when we were sixteen and fifteen before." She smiled. To anyone else, she would have sounded crazy. Peter nodded. "But don't think I'm not still mad at you." He groaned, but nodded again. She grabbed his hand. "Come. I think the others will be worried about us if we take too long."

* * *

They found Lucy, Edmund and Sophie in Lucy and Susan's room. Sophie saw their intertwined hands and beamed at them.

"So everything's alright between you two?" she asked.

"Yes." Nellie replied cuddling closer to Peter. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Trumpkin ran it. "Your majesties! You better come quickly!"

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"Caspian."

They all followed him to the Stone Table chamber. Nellie and Sophie stopped when they heard something they thought they were rid of.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my King." said the chilling voice.

"Jadis!" Sophie gasped. "But how? Aslan killed her!"

Nellie was too shocked to say anything.

"We have to help him!" said Lucy.

Peter unsheathed his sword and ran in, Edmund and Trumpkin right behind him. "STOP!"

Lucy, Nellie and Sophie followed behind them. When they entered the room, they saw Peter fighting a Hag, Edmund fighting a Werewolf and Caspian with his hand, cut across it, extended towards a wall of ice. In the ice was the woman they hated to the most. The woman that had kidnapped them, lied to them and pretended that they were her daughters.

Lucy ran over to Nikabrik, who was fighting Trumpkin. Peter had beaten the Hag and ran to Caspian. He shoved him out of the way and pointed his sword at the Witch, "Get away from him!"

Nellie and Sophie ran to Caspian to make sure that he was unharmed.

"Peter, dear." she said, smiling at him. "I've missed you. Come, just one drop. You know you can't do it alone."

Nellie watched in horror as Peter lowered his sword, almost giving in to her power. She figured out that you had to stand in the circle to be affected.

"Peter!" she yelled to him, trying to ignore the pull of Jadis's magic. "You can't give in. Fight it!"

Before he could look at her, the ice shattered and Peter dodged out of the way. They looked up and saw Edmund with his sword held high.

He looked at Peter. "I know. You had it sorted."

He walked away, Sophie and Lucy following him. Nellie got to her feet and saw that Susan on the other side of the Table. She looked at Peter and Caspian, an angry look in her eyes and stormed away. Caspian and Peter looked at each other; Caspian ran his fingers through his hair, let out an exasperated sigh and walked out of the room.

Peter sat down on the steps of the table and just stared at the carving of Aslan. Lucy cam back in and joined Peter. "You're lucky, you know." he said to her.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked him.

"To have seen him." he replied. "I just wish he'd given me some sort of proof."

Nellie sat down on the other side of him and wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe we're the ones who have to prove ourselves to him."

They heard foot steps and turned to see Edmund. "Pete. You better come quickly!"

He looked so panicked that they all jumped and followed him to the look out perch. They joined Caspian, the professor, Trumpkin and Sophie. They looked out and saw the gigantic Telmarine Army advancing on the How.

* * *

"Peter! We can't fight them. We don't have large enough army!" said Sophie.

"Sophie, we don't have a choice! Either they attack us or we attack them!" argued Peter.

Nellie sat next to Susan. "There is another choice Peter. You know we can't do this without Him!"

"We've waited for him long enough, though!" said Edmund.

Peter looked at him. "No. Nellie's right. We've tried on our own, now we need Him." He turned to Lucy. "Do you remember where you saw him?" She nodded. "You can ride out and find him, then."

Lucy beamed at him, finally feeling like she could do something.

"Kegs and kettle drums. That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest, alone!" cried Trumpkin.

Peter looked at the dwarf. "It's our only chance!"

"And she wont be alone!" said Susan, standing beside Lucy.

"Haven't enough people died already?" Trumpkin asked her.

Trufflehunter stood. "Nikabrik was my friend, too. But he lost faith. Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I!"

"For Aslan." said Reepicheep.

"For Aslan." repeated a bear.

Peter looked around. "We need to hold them off until Susan and Lucy get back."

"If I may." said Caspian, standing and looking at Peter. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us sometime."

Peter looked at Nellie, who gave him an encouraging look and smile. He looked to Caspian, "What is it?"

"A duel to the death."

Peter thought about it and then nodded. "I'll do it!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Nellie. "Isn't there any other way?"

Peter walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be alright, my love. I have dueled before."

A tear slid down her cheek. "Peter…" she whispered.

He kissed her and held her to him. He looked up at Caspian and Edmund. "Let's send Miraz a challenge. Are you sure he wont refuse?"

Caspian nodded. "A new king relishes the chance to show the Telmarine people his courage."

Peter held Nellie tighter to him, never wanting to let her go.

**

* * *

Sorry! So sorry it took so long! I had no idea how to write this chapter but today I got a sudden inspiration while working out in my wellness class (I know random, but hey, it's me!)!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Something Unexpected**

* * *

So many emotions boiled up inside of Nellie. Anger, worry and horror were among them. Most of all, she was horrified that she might never see him again. She was finally starting to see the old Peter once again, and now she could lose him. She started to cry just thinking about it.

"My love?" She turned to face Peter. He saw her tears, sat next to and hugged her. "Oh, Nellie. I'll be alright, you'll see."

"But, Peter," she started. "How do you know that? The last time you dueled, you prepared for two weeks. You don't have two weeks."

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed the top of her head. "But I have you, Nell. I love you and will do fight for you. You are the reason I'm doing this." She giggled. "What's so funny?"

She laughed even more. "I wanted the old Peter, but now I'm getting a too sensitive Peter."

"Nellie?" asked a surprised female voice.

She turned and gasped. "Patricia?" She jumped up and hugged her. Patricia was her friend Lizzie's older sister.

"Where are we? Where did you go? What's going on? Who is he?" asked the older girl.

Nellie laughed. "Calm down, Tricia. We are in Narnia, I went to see what was going on at the platform, I'll explain later what's going on, it's a long story, and this is Peter, my hu… boyfriend." She caught herself before calling him her husband. She'd tell her when they had time.

"Narnia? I've never heard of it… Where is it?" Patricia asked after thinking.

"Not in our world. I'll explain everything later." Nellie said. "Come on, Peter. Ed should be back soon."

* * *

"Lucy, Susan, Caspian! There is someone I want you all to meet!" Caspian heard Nellie yell.

He met her in the main chamber and she was accompanied by Peter and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had light blonde hair, woven into a plait. She had round, green eyes and was the same height as Nellie.

"Who's this?" asked Susan, entering with Lucy.

"This is Patricia. She lives in England and is my friend Lizzie's older sister." Nellie explained. She looked at him, his eyes never having left her. She gave him a bright smile. "Patricia, this is Prince Caspian, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. You've already met Peter, the High King. Susan and Lucy are his sisters and their brother, King Edmund, is with Sophie right now."

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Patricia. "But would someone let me know what's going on?"

Nellie, Peter, Lucy and Susan all took turns telling her the story.

"You're all kings and queens of Narnia? That's really neat!" said the excited Patricia. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, Sophie and Ed are delivering a challenge to Miraz as we speak." explained Nellie.

Patricia looked confused. "What is the challenge?"

Nellie's face grew grim and she clutched Peter's hand tighter. "Peter is going to duel him, so that Lucy and Susan can ride out and find Aslan."

Peter wrapped his arms around her. "Nellie, my love, I'll be alright. I promise."

* * *

Edmund, Sophie, Glenstorm and Wimbleweather, the giant, walked towards the Telmarine camp. Edmund could not help but see a worried look in Sophie's eyes.

"Soph, what's the matter?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm just a bit worried, that's all."

Edmund sighed. "I am, too."

They approached the pavilion where Miraz was. Edmund turned to Glenstorm. "Wait out here with Wimbleweather."

"Of course, my liege."

Edmund took Sophie's hand, squeezed it gently and let it go. She smiled at him and they headed into the pavilion.

"King Miraz, Edmund and Sophie of Narnia." said the man by the entrance.

"What is your business here?" Miraz asked them.

Edmund showed him the scroll from Peter and read it. "I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest: High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands. In order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

"Tell me Prince Edmund…" Miraz began.

"King."

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked.

"It's 'King Edmund' actually. Just 'King' though. Peter's the High King." Edmund explained. He saw the look on Miraz's face and added, "I know, it's confusing."

Sophie tried to hide her smile.

"Why would you risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund replied. "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again," Miraz said. Sophie glared at him, Ed put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Then you should have little to fear," Edmund replied. Miraz laughed at Edmund's comment.

"This is not a question of bravery," Miraz told him.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund asked.

Miraz leaned forward in his seat. "I didn't say I refused."

"You should have our support Your Majesty," one of the Lords said. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire," Sopespian spoke up. "our military advantage provides the perfect excuse to avoid, what might otherwise be…"

"I am not avoiding anything!" Miraz yelled as he grabbed his sword in anger.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well in his right to refuse," Sopespian explained.

"His majesty would never refuse." General Glozelle said from behind them. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king." Edmund and Sophie turned back to look at Miraz, waiting for him to say something. Miraz raised his sword and pointed it at Edmund. "You! You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

* * *

They returned to the How and told the others of what had conspired.

Lucy looked around. "Where are Tricia and Nellie?"

"Nellie is finding a dress that fits her." Peter told her.

"Who's Tricia?" asked Edmund and Sophie together.

"Apparently she is the sister of Nellie's friend Lizzie." Susan told them. "I've seen her at school before."

Sophie gasped. "Patricia Barclay?" Susan nodded. "I'm friends with their younger sisters, Anna and Mary!"

"We're back!" called Nellie as she and Tricia entered.

Caspian smiled brightly at her, and she smiled back. "Hello, Caspian."

He reddened. "Hello, Tricia."

Sophie whispered into Nellie's ear, "Is there something going on between them?"

Nellie shrugged. "So, Ed, what did he say?"

Tricia looked at Ed. "Yes, did he accept?"

"Yes, he did. It will be tomorrow." Edmund told them.

"I swear," said Nellie, walking over to Peter. "That if you are not careful, I will kill you before Miraz does!"

Peter smiled at her and embraced her.

"By the way, Tricia, I'm Edmund."

Tricia smiled at the younger boy. "Pleasure to meet you, Edmund. Hello, Sophie! How are you?"

Sophie smiled at her. "Hello, Tricia! I'm doing well, I guess."

"We should prepare for tomorrow." said Caspian.

"I can help defend! I know how to use a bow and arrows." said Tricia.

"It's true! She's amazing with a bow!" agreed Nellie.

Caspian sighed. "Just be careful."

Tricia smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I will be."

**

* * *

Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! As you probably guessed, this will be CaspianTricia, not Suspian. Sorry to disappoint anyone!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I blame the writer's block!**

**Please Review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Duel**

* * *

When Nellie awoke the next morning, Peter's arm was securely around her waist. She smiled at him. She snuggled close to him, cherishing the time they had together.

"Nellie."

She looked up and saw that he was awake. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. "Hey, you!"

"Good morning." he said to her.

She leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. After about ten minutes, she started to get up. "Peter, we should find the others." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into him. She laughed. "Come on, Peter."

"No." he mumbled into her hair. "We never get time alone anymore."

She turned around and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. She pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Nellie rolled on top of him. "I swear, Peter, that if you do not come back to me…"

He ran his hand through her hair. "My love, I will come back to you. No matter what."

* * *

Susan brought Tricia to the archery fields early to see how good she was.

"How often do you practice?" Susan asked.

"My sister, Mary, and I practiced every summer. Our father has an archery range."

She knocked an arrow, aimed and fired it. She hit the blue area, but very close to the red circle in the middle.

"Not bad." Susan praised. Tricia smiled at her. She shot another arrow, and it hit dead center. She smiled even wider. "All right, then, you'll be with the archers then?"

Tricia nodded. Susan smiled and headed back into the How. She continued to shoot until someone approached her from behind.

"You have great aim, my lady." said the voice.

She smiled. "Caspian, please don't call me my lady. Tricia is fine!"

He smiled at her. "So, you will be with the archers?"

"Mhm! I've never fought before, but I am pretty good with moving targets."

He stroked her cheek. "Just be careful."

"Always."

* * *

Peter and Edmund walked to the platform not too far away from the opening of the How to meet Miraz. Glenstorm, Bulgy Bear and Nellie were already there waiting for them. The rest of the army was either stationed on the cliffs as archers or underground ready to put our plan into action when the time came. As they stepped onto the platform the Narnian army cheered louder and Nellie could hear the Telmarines on the other side of the field cheer for their king, too.

Peter turned to Nellie and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you, too. And be careful, or I'll resurrect you and kick your butt!"

Peter laughed. He turned and drew his sword out of its sheath that Edmund was holding. Our crowd cheered louder as Peter stepped forward and stared determinedly at the older Telmarine king. Miraz stood and took his helmet from one of his men. Peter and Miraz slowly stepped farther onto the platform staring each other down

"There is still time so surrender," sneered Miraz.

"Feel free," Peter retaliated calmly.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz growled.

"Just one," said Peter as he slammed down the face guard of his helmet. They suddenly lunged at each other swinging their swords and blocking.. The fight continued in mostly the same manner until Peter got a shot at Miraz's leg. The older man cried out in pain and Peter backed away a little. He had lost his helmet during the fight and he stood ready for another advance. Miraz came at him and the next thing any of them knew Peter had flipped over Miraz's shoulder and on the ground. Peter's arm was out to his side. Miraz stepped on the younger boy's shield succeeding in popping his shoulder out. Peter let out and agonized scream of pain as Ed and Nellie closed their eyes.

Peter rolled a few times to get away from Miraz then blocked a blow from his sword, succeeding in knocking the larger man down. Peter jumped up and backed away again still on his guard.

Suddenly there was a horse whinny and everyone looked to see Caspian ride in with Susan on the back of his horse and her arms around him. Nellie looked up at Tricia, who was trying to hide her jealousy. Peter looked back at Miraz as he spoke.

"Does his majesty need a respite?" he mocked.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked breathlessly.

"Three," Miraz amended and after one last glance at each other and went back to their designated sides. Nellie rushed to Peter's side and helped him off the platform. As Peter approached us he forgot about his injuries and immediately stepped up to Caspian and Susan.

"Lucy?" he asked urgently.

"She made it through," Susan replied, "with a little help." She glanced at Caspian as did Peter.

"Thanks," Peter said.

"Well, you were busy," Caspian replied shaking it off and Peter nodded then looked at Susan.

"Keep smiling," said Edmund after glancing at the soldiers. Peter turned and put on a fake smile holding his sword up in triumph. After that he looked back at us his smile falling instantly and replaced with a grimace of pain.

"You should get up there," he said. "Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word." She nodded and hugged him. He hissed when it hurt his shoulder.

"Sorry," she said and Peter shook his head.

"It's alright." he said.

When Susan had left Nellie and Ed helped Peter into a chair and Caspian took his shield from him. Peter hissed in pain and Caspian slowly took it off as to not hurt him further.

"I think it's dislocated," Peter grumbled as Ed and Nellie came over to him. Ed said nothing but tried to get a good grip on Peter's arm.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" he continued quietly. Nellie stopped and looked at him then at Caspian. "You know you've always been there and you really-Ah!" he was cut off in mid sentence when Edmund popped his shoulder back in its socket. Caspian, who was kneeling down and securing something, stretched his face in a grimace of sympathy pain.

"Save it for later," said Edmund as he went to get Peter's things ready. Nellie kissed his cheek and hugged him lightly, trying not to hurt him.

Peter stood and picked up his shield then Edmund handed him his sword. He was about to hand him his helmet, but Peter shook his head in refusal. He turned to Nellie and kissed her quickly before heading out again. On the other side Miraz saw this and also refused his helmet.

The crowds cheered as they stepped back onto the battle field. Peter made the first attack, thrusting his sword at Miraz's side. He side stepped and Peter missed. The battle went on like that for a while until Miraz again had Peter on the ground, but this time without a sword. Miraz swung at him and Peter blocked with his gauntlets. Eventually Peter got the sword away from him. They continued to fight and Peter got his shield away from Miraz. Peter looked for an advantage, found one and punched his wounded leg. Miraz let out a cry of pain and knelt on one knee as Peter stood over him with a balled fist.

"Respite!" Miraz cried holding up a hand. "Respite."

Peter hesitated as he watched the king before him.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund shouted. Peter dropped his fist then walked around Miraz towards us, picking up Miraz's sword on the way. As soon as his back was turned Miraz jumped up and tried to attack Peter from the back.

"Peter!" cried Nellie. He spun around and stabbed Miraz. Shock swept over Miraz's face and everything was silent. Peter withdrew the sword and Miraz stumbled then fell to his knees. Peter stood before him as Miraz stared back at him.

"What's the matter? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz mocked.

"It's not mine to take," growled Peter who then turned around and held the sword he was holding out to Caspian. Caspian stepped forward, taking the blade from him and Peter came over to join us. Everything was silent as Caspian stepped closer to Miraz.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king." Miraz said, and bowed his head.

Caspian suddenly yelled and brought the sword down, but it didn't pierce Miraz. The sword stuck out of the ground as Caspian growled "Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom!", then turned back and walked to us.

"Treachery!" he cried. "They killed him! They murdered our king!" That's when they noticed Miraz lying on the ground, lifeless with one of Susan's arrows in his side. The man ran back to rally his troops.

"Get ready!" Peter cried to the Narnians. Susan and Tricia got poised and ready to shoot. "Nellie, go!"

She nodded and ran to join them.

**

* * *

So, here it is. Took me long enough, though. **

**Since I did not make the play I wanted to at school, I now can update more!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Battle and the Return**

* * *

"Back to the How!" Nellie heard Peter yell. "Back to the How!"

Nellie glanced at Sophie, Tricia and Susan and then to the troops running for the How. Peter and some of the soldiers approached, giant rocks smashed into the cliffs and rocks started falling. They came to a stop, but some others kept going. The girls watched in horror as large pieces of stone fell and blocked the army's only chance of safety.

"Brace yourselves!" Susan called to the troops.

Suddenly, a tree behind her fell, knocking her off of the cliff.

"Susan!" shrieked Tricia, Sophie and Nellie, rushing to try to help her. Trumpkin got to her first and tried to pull her up. But she slipped and landed on a flat rock below. The other girls sighed in relief.

Susan jumped down, Tricia, Sophie and Nellie followed behind her, and the seven of them stood together and watched as the Telmarines charged for them. We all looked at each other, all out of breath, and nodded to each other. Peter and Nellie looked at each other, communicating with their eyes.

"For Aslan!" Peter cried and they charged.

Roots and trees moved around the ground, destroying all the Telmarine catapults and throwing men around. Caspian, who had been knocked into the pit that he and the troops had created, was helped out by Peter.

He turned to see Nellie run up behind him. "Lucy."

She smiled and nodded. When she saw that the Telmarines were retreating, they smiled slightly at each other and chased them with the rest of their troops.

"To the river!" a Telmarine shouted.

We chased all them through the small forest and to the river where they stopped right before the bridge. The Narnians cut off their escape back to the plains and were a little confused as to why they stopped. Nellie and Sophie jumped, trying to see over the troops, but could not see anything.

"What's going on?" asked Tricia. "Why did they stop?"

Everyone shrugged.

There gasps of surprise and saw smiles of joy. Nellie looked through a gap the soldiers had made. It was Aslan! And Lucy as well!

The Telmarines charged at them and Aslan let out a loud roar. The men on the bridge stopped not sure what to do and the men who decided to wade through the water stared at the water as it started to get shallower. Mumbles of surprise echoed around us as the water began to rise up not too far away and shape the form of a man. He grabbed underneath the bridge and lifted it up. Broken wood pieces and debris fell everywhere and men were screaming in fear as the Narnians cheered at their victory.

Nellie, Peter, Sophie, Edmund, Susan, Tricia and Caspian crossed the river to meet Aslan and Lucy. They all fell to their knees.

"Rise Kings, Queens and Ladies of Narnia." said Aslan. Everyone but Caspian and Tricia stood. "All of you."

Caspian looked up at the Great Lion. "I do not think I am ready!"

"It is for that very reason, I know you are."

Caspian smiled nervously and stood up. Aslan's gaze fell upon Tricia. "Rise, Patricia Barclay!"

She glanced nervously up at him and stood as well.

* * *

Tricia was wondering around the castle, when she bumped into Caspian.

"Hello, _my King_." she smiled at him.

"You need not call me that, _my lady_." he smiled back at her.

She laughed. "Only if you promise not to call me my lady!"

He smiled at her. "Alright then. I came to tell you that we will be assembling at the tree in twenty minutes."

She smiled. "Okay. I'll see you there then."

He bowed to her, making her giggle, and left.

She rounded and corner and bumped into Lucy.

"Hello, Lucy!" Tricia said brightly.

"You like him," she said suddenly.

"Who?" Tricia asked.

"Caspian," she replied with a smile. Tricia's eyes widened.

"Lucy I- He's a king!" she was cut off again.

"It doesn't matter! I see it whenever you look at him." Her smile was wide and Tricia sighed.

"What should I do?" I asked. Lucy giggled.

"I'm eleven, why are you asking me?"

Tricia smiled. "Well, according to what you told me, you were once a twenty five year old woman."

Lucy smiled. "Ask Nellie or Sophie. They're the ones dating my brothers!"

Tricia laughed. "See you at the tree!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to, but any who wish it, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," said Caspian as he stood before a crowd of Telmarines and Narnians. Nellie, Sophie and Tricia stood with the Pevensies.

"It has been generations since we left Telmar," said a man from the crowd and others murmured their agreement.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan said, quieting the crowd. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands, pirates lost at sea. They were marooned on an island and there they found a rare chasm, a portal that brought them here from their world. The same world of our Kings and Queens," he finished. They all looked at each other in surprise. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

The crowd murmured, wondering if they dare go.

"I will go," said a voice suddenly and all heads turned to General Glozelle. "I will accept the offer."

"So will we," said Prunaprismia, the late Miraz's wife. She held her son in her arms and stepped forward with her father. They walked with the General up to Aslan as he stepped forward.

"Since you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," he said then breathed on them.

The tree right behind us started to creek and it started to unravel. Gasps rippled through the crowd. After the tree stopped moving it revealed a hole big enough to fit a person. The three who stepped forward walked over to it and went through. Cries and gasps of surprise rang around the crowd as they disappeared through the opening. Caspian's eyes grew wide and he moved to get a better look to make sure he was not seeing things.

"How do we know he's not leading us to our death!" cried a man from the crowd again. There were cries of agreement.

"Your Majesty. If it's any consolation, I will take twelve mice through without delay," said Reepicheep as he stepped forward with his sword drawn.

"We'll go," said Peter suddenly. Edmund, Sophie and Lucy looked at him more shocked than everyone.

"What?" the little girl asked quietly.

Peter looked at them, taking Nellie's hand. "Come on. Our time's up." He let go of her hand and walked over to Caspian. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

He handed Caspian Rhindon, his sword.

Caspian took it. "I will look after it until you return."

"That's just it. Where not coming back." said Susan.

"We're not?" exclaimed Lucy.

"You three are," Peter replied, looking at them. Lucy, Sophie and Edmund looked at each other confused. "At least, I think he means you three."

"But why?" asked Sophie.

"Did they do something wrong?" added Lucy.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now, it is time for them to live in their own." the great lion said.

Peter walked back to Lucy. "It's alright, Lu. It's not what I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too." He offered her his hand. "Come on."

They walked over to say goodbye to the Narnians and the others followed, including Tricia. She walked over to Caspian.

"I'm glad I came." she said to him.

"I wish we had more time together."

She smiled at him. "It never would have work anyway."

He was startled. "Why not?"

"Well, we do live in different worlds." She laughed. He laughed as well.

She started to head back toward the Pevensies. Suddenly, she turned on her heel, ran back to Caspian and pulled him to a kiss. He wrapped him arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Surely when I'm older I'll understand." said Lucy.

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand." said Edmund. Sophie smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!"

She smiled at him. "Love you."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Love you, too."

Caspian released Tricia. "Stay with me, Tricia. Please!"

"Caspian…" she said. She looked over to Aslan.

"The choice is yours, dear one."

She turned to Caspian and then looked at the Pevensies.

"Nellie? Sophie?"

"Yes?" Nellie and Sophie asked.

"Tell Lizzie, Mary, Anna and my parents I love them."

Caspian gasped. "You're staying?"

She leaned up and kissed him again. "Of course." She turned back to them. "Goodbye, my friends."

They said goodbye and went through the tree.

**

* * *

So, what do you think?**

**Please Review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Surprises**

* * *

After they walked through the portal, Sophie looked at herself. She was wearing her school uniform and her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked around and saw that the others were also back to their uniforms, and she realized only a few moments had passed. The train arrived, but they were still stunned by their return.

A boy called from the train, "Aren't you coming, Phyllis?"

Susan blushed and looked away while Ed and Peter looked at each other, as well as Sophie and Nellie. They grabbed their bags and headed onto the train. Edmund grabbed Sophie's hand and squeezed it. She smiled at him. He started to look in his bag.

"Do you think there's anyway we could get back?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. "I left my new torch in Narnia!"

Everyone laughed, knowing that this would be a great year after all.

* * *

The school year passed, they went home, and Nellie was positively miserable. She missed the Pevensies. Sure, she had her sister and brother, but even they couldn't fill the hole not being with Peter had left. Sophie had stayed with them for a month, her parents still on a trip, but then she had to go home. No one in her family quite understood how she could be so miserable. They all thought that she had just met Peter at school, and that she couldn't be in love with him. It made it so difficult that she knew that if she told them that she was his wife and they had ruled a country, they would think she was crazy and tell her she was too old to make up stories. The only one she could confide in was Cedric. Cedric was a large Black Lab and Siberian Husky mix. She had told him all about her adventures in Narnia.

One day, Nellie lay on her bed with Cedric next to her. She had been crying again. "I miss him so much, Cedric. I know he lives here in Finchley, so that's nice to know, but I don't know were in Finchley."

He looked at her with his big, understanding eyes. He had inherited Husky eyes, so one was brown and one was blue. He was built like a Lab, but had the fur and coloring of a Husky.

"Oh, how I wish you were a Narnian dog, though I love you the way you are, so that you could respond and give me advice!" she said, scratching the dog's ears. He licked her arm, making her laugh.

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh since Sophie left." said a masculine voice. Nellie looked up to see her brother Andrew leaning against her door frame. She just smiled at him. "Oh, and I get a smile, too? Well, I've got news that will make you smile even more."

"What is it?"

"Should I tell you? Or should I make you pay for that little prank you and our dear sister Emma played on me?" he asked playfully.

"You will tell me, or you will see that as child's play!" she retorted.

"Alright then. You are going to Aunt Marie's for the remainder of the summer! You'll come back the week before school to pack for school." he exclaimed.

Nellie jumped up off the bed, startling Cedric and he darted out of the room. "WHAT? Are you serious?"

Andrew laughed. "Yes. Now, pack. You leave tonight!"

She squealed and hugged her brother. "Now, get out!"

He laughed and left her alone to pack.

* * *

Two hours later, Nellie and her father were driving through the streets of Finchley. They arrived at Sophie's house in about ten minutes. Sophie ran out of her house as soon as they pulled in the driveway. Nellie jumped out of her car and hugged her cousin. Joanna came out and greeted her too.

"Where are the boys and Christine?" she asked them.

All of the sudden, there was a high pitched shriek and Christine running out from the back yard. Chris and Adam came running out behind her.

Christine hid behind Nellie. "Hey, Nell. Don't let them touch me with that gross worm!"

"Chris, Adam. Are you terrorizing Chrissie?" she asked them in her almost queen voice.

Adam quickly hid a stick behind his back. "Not at all!"

"Adam, you're fifteen! And Chris, you're fourteen! Don't terrorize your sister!"

They all laughed.

"Nellie dear!" called a voice. She looked over at the house.

"Aunt Marie!" she called. She ran over and hugged her aunt. Her aunt was a tall, thin woman with the same hair as her children. In other words, she was beautiful. Her uncle had become an alcoholic after returning from the war and she left him, taking all the kids but Sophie. Her Uncle Simon demanded custody of one child and Sophie volunteered, Christine needing the older siblings. Once she turned thirteen, though, she had her mother go to court and gain custody of her as well. This was her first summer in this house.

"Sophie, why don't you show Nellie to the room?" Marie suggested to her daughter.

Sophie nodded and grabbed Nellie's hand and dragged her up to the room, and then proceeded to drag her into her own room.

Nellie looked at her cousin and she seemed as though she was about to burst. "What is it?"

"You will never guess who our neighbors are!"

She just stared blankly at Sophie. She sighed and ran to her window. "Guys, look who's here! Nellie, come here."

Nellie peered out the window and saw two familiar faces. She gasped. "Lucy? Susan?"

"Nellie!" the two girls cried.

"You two need to come over, now!" said Lucy.

They smiled and ran next door. Susan answered the door and hugged her tight. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Su." Nellie laughed. She hugged Lucy tightly.

She heard footsteps and down the stairs came Edmund. "What's with all the ruckus?" He saw her. "Nellie!"

He hugged her and she hugged him back, laughing.

"Now, where is my dear husband?" she asked.

"In our room, with the door locked, the bugger, moping around." Ed told her.

Nellie smiled. He missed her, as much as she had missed him. "Show me the way."

He brought her up to the door and he knocked. "Pete. Open the door!"

"No!" came the muffled reply.

Ed turned to Nellie and shrugged. "You try. See you later."

She rolled her eyes and knocked. The door opened. "Ed! I'm not coming… Nellie?"

"Hey." she said softly.

He smiled and pulled her into a fierce hug. "By the lion, I missed you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I missed you, too. Now stop moping and let's catch up!"

Peter smiled and spun her around. "What ever you say, my queen."

She laughed and headed into his room.

**(AN: For all to whom this applies to, get your mind out of the gutter. They talked, that's it!)**

* * *

"Kids, we're home!" a man's voice called. The six of them had been trading stories of what had happened to them over the past month. The Pevensies all smiled at that voice.

"Dad!" Lucy exclaimed. She, Susan, Edmund and Sophie all scrambled out of the room to greet Mr. Pevensie.

Peter took Nellie's hand. "Time to meet my parents." She bit her lip nervously. "Don't worry! They love Sophie and they will love you, too."

They went down stairs to hear his parents greeting Sophie.

"I should have known you'd be here, Soph." said Mr. Pevensie jokingly.

"I thought your cousin was coming today." said Mrs. Pevensie.

Sophie looked up at the stairs and smiled. "She did."

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie looked up at Peter and Nellie. Mrs. Pevensie noticed that they were holding hands.

"Hello, Mum. Hello, Dad." said Peter as they reached the others. "Um… this is Nellie."

Nellie looked at them nervously. "Um…hello."

"Hello dear. Peter's told us so much about you!" said Mrs. Pevensie happily.

She smiled at Nellie, who smiled back. Nellie looked at Peter. "Has he now?"

"Don't worry. All good things, I assure you!" winked Mr. Pevensie. "Why don't we sit down and get to know you better?"

Nellie agreed and everyone went to the living room.

"So, Nellie. Tell us about your family." said Mr. Pevensie.

"Well, my mom's name is Catherine. I have a sister Emma and two… one brother named Andrew." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh, dear. Did you lose a brother?" asked Helen softly.

Nellie nodded and Peter put his arm around her. "Yes. His name was Edward. He was killed in the line of duty."

"Oh. I'm so sorry dear. Let's talk about something else. How do you and Peter meet?" she asked. "He never told us."

Nellie panicked slightly, looking over at the others. They all looked panicked as well. She thought quickly and composed herself. "We met at school about, oh, about two school years ago. I go to St. Finbar's with Susan and Lucy. Susan introduced us."

"Oh. Isn't it sweet, William?" asked Helen. He just smiled at his wife.

Peter laughed and whispered into Nellie's ear, "Dad's not really the romantic type."

Nellie giggled. "Well, neither were you if I remember correctly."

He turned red and looked back at his parents.

Sophie and Nellie stayed for dinner, but had to leave shortly after. That night, right before Nellie got into bed, she looked out her window. The window of the Pevensie's house was very close and she saw familiar blond and brown heads. She sighed contently and got into her bed. She was going to enjoy her summer after all!

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Voyage Plans**

* * *

Three years had passed in Narnia.

One morning, Tricia awoke in her room at the former Telmarine Castle. Cair Paravel was still under reconstruction. She dressed and headed down to see if breakfast was ready. As she walked by Caspian's study, she saw him sitting at his desk, back to her. She smiled and snuck up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He jumped but then realized it was her.

"Good morning love." he said.

"Morning!" she chirped happily.

He stood up from his chair and held her properly. She rested her head on his chest and looked over at the letter he had been reading. "What's that, Caspian?"

"That, my dear, is a letter to my father from a friend of his. It talks about one of the seven lost Telmarine lords. You know the story?" Tricia nodded. Her maid, Melina, had told her the story when she first arrived at the castle. "Well, it is my intention to find these seven lords."

"But Caspian! You could get seriously hurt. Or what if they don't believe that you are the King of Narnia?"

Caspian chuckled softly. "I know, my love. But preparation will take a very long time. I will not be leaving anytime soon."

"I'm coming with you!" Tricia stated firmly.

"Let's not dwell on it now. We have plenty of time to think about it."

A man knocked on Caspian's door. "My king. You have a meeting in five minutes!"

Tricia sighed. "Go. They need you."

He kissed her softly. "Meet me at the waterfront right after lunch. This meeting may take awhile."

"What is the matter at hand?"

"Treaty negotiations."

Tricia cringed. "Well, that will take a while. Every king, minus Aslan, I've ever met has been incredibly stubborn. Peter, Edmund and even _you_."

"Stubborn, am I?" Caspian laughed and kissed her once again. "See at the waterfront, my love."

* * *

The morning had passed and the meeting had gone into the lunch hour. Tricia sat on a rock near the water's edge. She had waited for an hour and was about to leave when she heard him call her name. She smiled as he sat down on the rock beside her.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten me." she said.

He stroked her cheek. "I would never forget about you, my love. Negotiations just took a bit more than I thought."

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest. She loved her new life and never wanted to go back to her old one. As she looked out at the water, she thought she never wanted the moment to end.

Suddenly, Caspian straightened and unwrapped his arms. She looked at him. "What's wrong?" He looked out at the sea, not saying a word. "What is it, Caspian?"

He looked her in the eye. "The council has decided that finding the lost lords is a priority."

"What do you mean?"

He took her hands in his. "It means, my live, that I will be leaving soon on the _Dawn Treader_ in search of them."

Tricia began to tremble. "How soon is soon?"

Caspian sighed and hung his head. "The council demands that I leave tomorrow."

She gasped. "Caspian! Caspian, you promised it would not happen for a long time! How can we leave tomorrow?"

"_We_?" said Caspian looking up at her. "No, my dear Tricia. You are to stay here where it is safe!"

"_Caspian_! Do not leave me here!" she cried. Tears started to stream down her face.

He squeezed her hands. "It's too dangerous. Even more dangerous than the war you fought in. These are places that even I have never been to before. I love you far too much to let you come. Please understand. I will come back to you. Promise me one thing before I leave my love." She nodded, wiping away her tears. This was in her best interest, and she knew that. He pulled out something from his pocket. "Marry me."

Tricia gasped. The world started to spin and the last thing she heard was Caspian calling her name.

* * *

When she awoke, she realized she was no longer at the beach, but in her bed at the castle. She heard voices out side her door.

"_My king, she may not wake for hours!"_

"_I do not care. I need to see her."_

"_Your majesty. It was not your fault. Lady Tricia is very ill, a sickness is making its rounds of the castle. My lady caught it and the suddenness of your announcement and proposal pushed her into unconsciousness. I will let you see her when she wakes."_

The voices belonged to Caspian and the healer, Eluvia.

She got out of bed and opened the door, sticking just her head out. "Caspian? Eluvia?"

Caspian and the elderly woman looked at her. He smiled and she ran into his arms.

"Yes." she said into his chest.

"Yes what?" asked Caspian.

Tricia giggled. "Yes, I'll marry you, you idiot."

He smiled and spun her around. "Thank you, Tricia."

She just kissed him and held him tightly. He silently remembered the first time he had proposed to her.

--------

"_Caspian! I haven't seen you all day!" said Tricia as she bounded into his arms._

_He laughed into her hair. "I've been picking council members. You'd never imagine how long that takes."_

"_Yes. You want to choose the right people so they do not make you do anything stupid, like sailing off for two years." she said. _

"_Tricia. Will you marry me?" he asked suddenly. _

_She staggered back out of his arms. "Wh-what?" _

"_Will you marry me?" he repeated. _

_She shook her head. "No! No no no! Not now! I'm seventeen, Caspian! I am not old enough to be a fit queen!"_

"_Queen Susan was crowned when she was only fourteen." he told her._

"_Yes but I am not Susan and I never will be! Besides, she had Peter, Edmund and Lucy!"_

"_Peter was fifteen, Edmund was twelve and Lucy…"_

"_Was ten. And Nellie was eighteen and a half! I know, Caspian! But I'm not one of the Pevensies! I will never be Susan even though you wish I was!" she slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say the last part. It just slipped out._

_Caspian turned red. "You think I wish you were Susan? Even though you were the one I begged to stay with me? Even though while we where fighting, I was only concerned about you?"_

"_I'm so sorry, Caspian. I didn't mean to say it! I didn't mean it!"_

_His face lightened. "So, you'll marry me?"_

"_No!"_

--------

Caspian chuckled at the memory. Tricia looked at her fiancé. "What's so funny, mister?"

"Oh, I was thinking about the first time I proposed."

Tricia's face reddened in embarrassment. "Gosh, I'm a tad over dramatic, aren't I?"

"But I love you for it, my dear." he said, laying his head on top of hers.

"And I love you."

* * *

The next day, Tricia woke up early to say goodbye. She and Caspian stood on the dock.

"I love you, Caspian."

He held her tightly to him. "I love you, too. Now, no running off with a dashing prince while I'm away."

She laughed, though there were tears in her eyes. "The only dashing prince worth my time is now a dashing king."

He kissed her passionately and she cried in his arms. She lifted her head and looked to Reepicheep. "You take good care of him, Reep!"

The Mouse bowed to her. "I will protect him with my life, my lady."

Caspian looked down at her and kissed her again. "I will come back to you, my darling. And I will marry you!"

They shared on last kiss before Caspian boarded the _Dawn Treader_. They pulled up the anchors and set sail. Caspian watched her from the deck the entire time and she waved to him.

Once he was out of sight, she broke down into her maid's arms.

**

* * *

So, what do you think?**

**Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Caspian's Story**

* * *

Two years. Two miserable years. Caspian had been gone for two whole years. Tricia had ruled in his place, by his appointment, and everyone adored her. Some even asked her to become queen. She had never announced her engagement to the people, so they had no idea that she was going to be their queen.

Tricia had made many friends during her time in Narnia. She had a small group of four ladies whom she had become very close with. Her best friend out of all of them was Brialyn. Brialyn had been taken in by his parents and she had grown up like a sister to Caspian. She had even had a hand in helping him escape from Miraz.

One afternoon, they were in Tricia's room.

"Tell me about the kings and queens of old. You knew them before their rule, yes?" Brialyn asked her.

"Well, I knew Nellie before their rule. She is friends with my sister, Elizabeth. Nellie is a very kind girl. They always want to do what is best for others, even if it is bad for them. I loved it when she came over. She used to come to my house for a week or two over the summer."

Tricia felt a tear slip down her face. Brialyn took her hand. "Do you miss them?"

"Them?"

"Your family and old friends. Do you miss them?"

She sighed. "I suppose I do miss them. But, I do not regret staying. If I had not, I would never had met you or fallen in love with Caspian!"

The two girls hugged. Brialyn whispered, "I'm glad you stayed as well!"

* * *

The next morning, a man ran into the court.

"My lady! The _Dawn Treader_ has been spotted!" he cried. "It is five minutes away!"

Tricia jumped off of the thrown and ran down to the waterfront. Sure enough, the Dawn Treader was in sight, and at the bow of the ship, stood Caspian. As it grew closer, he spotted her on the dock. He smiled and waved to her. The ship docked and he ran down to her. He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and kissed him.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" she asked him.

Caspian laughed and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"As I love you." She looked around. "Where is Reepicheep?"

He took her hand. "Come. I have so much to tell you."

* * *

He told her of his trip and how they had found the lords.

Tricia felt a tear rolled down her cheek. "He's gone?"

Caspian took her hand. "Yes, love. But he went willingly and will never be forgotten."

"Nay, he will not. Tell me more of who you met on your voyage."

"Well, Queen Lucy and King Edmund were there as well. And their cousin Eustace."

"You saw Lucy and Edmund?!" she exclaimed. "How are they? Oh, how I miss them!"

"They…miss you too." said Caspian hesitantly. He remembered a discussion he had had with the king and queen.

"_Tricia misses you all dearly." Caspian said to them._

_Lucy looked confused. "Tricia? But we just saw her before we left…"_

"_But that's impossible! She's been with me for years!"_

_They looked to Edmund. "Time moves differently here than back in England, remember. Tricia must have lived her life here, but when she returned, it was only a short amount of time. I mean, when we ruled for fifteen years, only a few moments had passed." _

"I wish I could have seen them. What was Eustace like? I am sure he was kind, being related to the Pevensies." Tricia said, bringing him back to reality.

He laughed. "He was a little horror! Well, when he first came at least. You know what Narnia does to people. According to Lucy, Edmund was horrid before he came and now look at him."

Tricia laughed. She remembered the stories Susan had told her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're back."

"And now that I'm back, I believe I have a promise to keep."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

A week later, they were married and Tricia could not have been happier.

"Tricia, please step forward." Aslan said after they were married. She knelt in front on him. "Narnians and Telmarines, I give you Queen Tricia."

The crowd cheered their approval. Tricia smiled out at them, happy to be accepted by them as they accepted Caspian.

The wedding and coronation followed and went into the night. After hours dancing and fun, Tricia wanted to retire.

Caspian swept her off her feet and led her, laughing, into their room.

* * *

Nine months later, Narnia was celebrating. Their queen was expecting her first child any time.

Tricia, though ecstatic about having her baby, was irritated to be confined to her bed.

"Caspian, this is just torture." she snapped at her husband.

"I know, dearest, but you are due any day now. Now, get some rest." he said kissing her forehead.

As he put his hand on the door knob, Tricia let out a startled cry. He was at her side in an instant. "What is it, my darling?"

"My…my water just broke! The baby's coming! Ah!" she cried out in pain. "Caspian, get the midwife!"

The midwife and her maids were at her side in minutes.

* * *

"Push, your majesty!" said Maera, the midwife, after two hours of labor. "I can see a head. It's almost out!"

With two more pushes and a lot of screaming, her baby boy was born. He was cleaned off and handed to an exhausted Tricia.

"Oh, my baby boy. My future king." she sighed. One of her maids had fetched Caspian for her. She beamed at him. "It's a boy!"

"We have a son!" he cried happily, tears streaming down his face. He kissed Tricia and then his son.

She looked up at him. "Would you like to hold your son?"

Caspian nodded and took him from her arms. He looked like him, but with Tricia's hair and eyes.

"He's beautiful, like an angel. What is his name, love?"

Tricia bit her lip, thinking. "Rilian."

He looked back at his son. "Hello, my Prince Rilian."

Rilian let out a small giggle and grabbed at his father's hand. Tricia and Caspian laughed and beamed at their son.

**

* * *

Sorry it's so short! And sorry I haven't updated recently! I've had a lot going on between school, school work, my jazz choir and CCD (last class for the year it tonight though! :) ). I'll try to update within the week!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Years later, Rilian was a twenty one year old man. Narnia loved their young prince.

"Mother, father!" he called as he entered the dinning room.

"Good morning, son." said Caspian.

Tricia hugged her son and resumed her place at the table. "You sound like something is urgent, Rilian. What is it?"

He took his seat across from them. "A group of Narnians are going on a picnic and I thought it would be a splendid idea to get out of the castle. Marlie invited us to come."

Marlie was the woman he was courting. He was positive that she would be his future queen and he loved her very much.

"I'm sorry, son. I have too much to do at the moment." said Caspian.

Tricia looked at her son hesitantly. "Well I don't know…"

"Come now, mother! It will be fun!" said Rilian. "When has a picnic never been fun? Besides, it is a beautiful day to leave the castle."

Tricia laughed. "If you insist, my dear Rilian."

They met up with Marlie at the stable.

"Hello, my dear!" she said when Rilian embraced her. He greeted her and kissed her cheek. The lady, the daughter of Brialyn, blushed. "Hello, your majesty."

The queen laughed. "My dear, you will be family soon enough. Please don't call me my lady."

The girl smiled and nodded. They rode for about two hours and Tricia, getting older, started to get tired.

"Can we rest a moment, my son? I grow very tired."

Rilian looked back at his mother and could see just how tired she was in her eyes. "Of course! Let us rest against that dear tree."

Marlie helped her from her horse and sat beside her against the tree. After a few minutes, Tricia cried out.

"What is it, mother?" asked a worried Rilian.

"My hand…" she gasped.

Marlie took the queen's hand and saw a bite mark. "She's been bitten by a snake!"

Rilian and Marlie looked at the queen as she started to die. He looked around and saw a green serpent slithering away. "Halt, you fiend!"

The snake disappeared before he could catch it.

"Rilian…" whispered the dying Tricia. He was at her side in an instant. "Tell your father that I love him and I am so proud of you both."

He took her into his arms. "You can tell him that when we get to the castle." He turned to Marlie. "Call for help!"

"I love you…" It was too late. Queen Tricia, wife of King Caspian and mother of Prince Rilian, was dead.

"No, mother!" he cried and held her lifeless body to him. Marlie cried and held her lover as he mourned.

_

* * *

Surely this was it, she was dead._

"_You are not dead, dear one." said a low voice from behind her._

_She turned and saw Aslan, standing before her in all his glory._

"_How can this be? My son held me while I died!"_

"_You are to go back to your world, Patricia. You would be too sorely missed!"_

_Tricia stared at Him blankly. _

"_Lizzie, Mary and Anna all look up to you. You set an example for them and they love you dearly. They would never be the same without you. If I do not send you back, your family will be torn apart."_

_Tricia thought for a moment. If she could not be with one family, at least she could be with her other family._

"_But Aslan…" He breathed on her. "Goodbye, dear Tricia."_

* * *

Tricia woke up. She was in her bed in England and she heard voices.

"_She's waking up!" said a girl._

_A woman's voice said, "Mary, Anna, go get your father!"_

Tricia opened her eyes completely. "Mum?"

"I'm here, dear."

"Tricia! Oh thank goodness! How does your head feel?" Lizzie asked.

She blinked. "My head?"

"You hit your head when you fainted." Her sister replied.

"How did I faint?"

Lizzie's brows knitted together. "I think it was when I cut myself and it bled. You must be squeamish at the sight of blood."

The door opened and two girls, twins, came in with a man.

"Tricia!" cried Mary.

"You're awake!" said Anna, jumping onto her bed.

She looked around her room. "How long was I out for?"

"Only an hour, honey." said her father, sitting on the edge of her bed.

An hour. She had fought along side the Pevensies, fallen in love with Caspian, married him, given birth to Rilian and died all in the span of an hour. This made her head spin.

Caspian! What would he do? Would he have to marry again? Would he forget about her? No! He would never forget about her. She would always love him and miss him until the day she died, in this world.

* * *

Rilian and Marlie brought the queens body back to the castle. Brialyn dashed out of the castle, thinking the queen unconscious.

Upon seeing that she was dead, she broke down in Marlie's arms. "What happened to her?"

"A serpent bit and killed her. I swear that I will find and kill the beast!" Rilian roared, now enraged.

"What is this talk of killing?" called a joyful Caspian. He saw the looks on their faces and then the body of his beloved wife. "What… what happened."

Rilian told the story while Marlie and Brialyn cried.

The funeral for the queen was the next day. It was the saddest day the New Narnians had ever seen. No one smiled, no one laughed, and no one was merry.

Marlie looked at her love, mother and king. "Tricia would not have wanted this!"

"Wanted what?" asked Rilian.

"All this sadness. She once told mother and me that she wanted people to celebrate her life, not mourn her death!"

Caspian created a day of celebration, the Festival of the Great Queen Patricia. While they were at it, they created festivals for High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy and Queen Nellie. They also created a day for Lady Sophie, almost married to King Edmund.

From that day on, no one mourned the queen's death, but celebrated her life, as she had wished it.

* * *

A month later in England, Tricia was back for her final year of school. Her roommate was her best friend Melinda Warren. She reminded Tricia a great deal of Brialyn. She was heading for her first class when she came face to face with a group of four familiar girls. Their jaws dropped.

"Tricia?" gasped Lucy Pevensie.

She smiled sheepishly. "Hello, girls!"

They squealed and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"I missed you all so much!"

They wanted to know everything.

"Did you marry Caspian?"

"How many years did you stay?"

"Did you have children?"

"Did you have a good life?"

"How did you end up back here?"

Tricia laughed. "One at a time, girls. I think we should find the boys. Then I can explain it once. They set off to meet the boys and she answered all of their questions.

**

* * *

Sorry again for another short chapter. I wrote it in an hour. The next (and final!) chapters will be longer, but they will take longer to write! **

**Well, I'm off to CCD! Bye!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Forgetting, Not Forgiving**

* * *

Years passed and they had all remained friends. Actually, some stayed acquaintances. Peter, Lucy, Tricia, Edmund and Sophie noticed that Susan and Nellie had started to change. They cared more about spending time with their friends and keeping good reputations. Peter rarely saw Nellie, even though they went to the same university. Since they had all come back from Narnia for the last time, she and Susan had made new friends that he was not fond of. They had changed her from a regal queen to an overly self conscious woman.

The university held an annual ball for its older students and Peter was going with Nellie, while Susan had been asked by a classmate of his. This was when Peter had first realized the change they had gone through. When they saw each other, they squealed. They had never squealed when they met in Narnia.

"My goodness, it's so good to see you Susan!" Nellie had squealed. He realized she did not say 'By the lion' or 'dear Aslan' anymore, and neither did Susan.

"I know! It's been far too long!" replied Susan.

They had spent hours getting ready. Nellie had never been one for overly done hair and make up, but now it seemed to take precedence above everything else.

Peter started to worry about his sister and girlfriend.

* * *

"Can you believe it's been eight years, Ed?" asked an eighteen year old Lucy.

Edmund, now twenty years old, nodded. "I was twelve when you stumbled into that wardrobe. It seems like a lifetime ago."

"It was a lifetime ago." Sophie said, she was also twenty.

They all sat at the Pevensie's home with Susan, Nellie and Tricia.

"It truly was, wasn't it?" asked Tricia.

Nellie and Susan, now both twenty two, looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Edmund saw this. "What is it?"

Nellie blinked at him. "You all really need to get beyond this. I mean, it's nice and all that you remember this little game but…"

"But we were young. And as Lucy said it's been eight years. We really should forget about stupid childish games." Susan finished. Nellie nodded her agreement.

Tricia glared at them. "How dare you! Are you saying that I pretended to fall in love with Caspian, have a son with him and then die in my son's arms?"

"Tricia, just listen to yourself! You are twenty four years old! There is no way that you could have a twenty one year old son! It's impossible! Illogical!" said Susan.

Tricia continued to glare at them. Lucy, Sophie and Edmund joined in as well.

"Then how do you explain this!" said Sophie pulling out the locket Edmund had given her.

Nellie rolled her eyes. "He gave it to you for your sixteenth birthday! He brought it to our school, remember? Emma was there!"

"You know that's not true!" growled Edmund. "You know I got that for her in Archenland!"

"There is no such place as Archenland!" hissed Susan.

Nellie stood and grabbed Susan's arm. "Let's go, Susan. I'm tired of hearing this rubbish!"

Susan nodded and started to follow her out. Sophie leapt from her seat. "If you leave, I'll never talk to you again!"

"Good, then maybe you'll see some sense!" Nellie yelled back and she and Susan walked out the door.

* * *

Nellie arrived at her home that she shared with Peter later that night.

"Peter?" she called. She looked around.

"In here!" called Peter from the office.

She went into the room and found him at his desk. She slipped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He slightly stiffened under her grip. "What is it, love?"

"How did we meet?" he asked.

"Er…Su introduced us a school." said Nellie, confused.

Peter stood up. "No. You know that's not true!"

She looked at him. "Peter, don't! Don't talk about childish games! I've never been a princess and I've never been a queen!"

He put his hands around her waist. "Nellie, you are high queen. You ruled Narnia along side my siblings and me. You know you did."

She pushed him away. "Stop! Peter, be realistic! There is no such place as Narnia! We live here, in England! We've never left England!" Peter gaped at her. Nellie had, had it. "I can't take this anymore, Peter! All of you keep pretending that this land exists! I'm done!"

Nellie took off and headed for the door.

"Nellie, come back!" Peter called after her. She ignored him and walked out of the house.

* * *

For the next three months, Nellie ignored Peter and stayed with Susan. Sophie refused to speak to either of them. Lucy and Edmund tried their best to try to talk to them, but they refused.

One day, Nellie received a letter in the mail. It was from Professor Kirke.

_Dear Miss Benson,_

_I know we have never been formally introduced, but I have heard a lot about you from the Pevensie's. I would like very much to meet you. I am having a dinner for a small group of people. They are you, your cousin Sophie, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, my dear friend Polly, Eustace Scrubb (He is the Pevensie's cousin) and his friend, Jill Pole. I have heard that you were Peter's High Queen, and it would be an honor to meet you in person. I hope to see you in a week's time. You can ask Peter or Susan where I live._

_Sincerely,_

_Digory Kirke_

She rolled her eyes and threw the letter away. The old man was crazy; even he played along with this game! The door to the apartment opened and Susan entered the apartment. She looked unhappy.

"What is it, Su?" she asked.

Susan handed her a letter.

_Dearest Susan,_

_I know we have not seen each other in years, but we both have been busy. I would like very much to see you again. I am having a dinner for a small group of people. They are you, Nellie and Sophie Benson, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, my dear friend Polly, Eustace and his friend, Jill Pole. I have heard that you were a wonderful Queen, and it would be an honor to see you again. I hope to see you in a week's time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Digory Kirke_

Nellie looked at Susan. "I received a similar letter."

"Fools! All of them!" said Susan, tossing the letter in the fire.

She went upstairs and went to bed. Nellie bit her lip as she realized that if Susan and all of these people in the letter knew about it, were Peter, Sophie, Edmund and Lucy pretending? _No._

She collapsed into a chair. Fools, Susan had called them. They were not the fools, Nellie and Susan were. How could she have forgotten? Suddenly the memories started to flood back to her. The Witch, Aslan, Beruna, Cair Paravel, her wedding day, Caspian, returning home with Peter. _Peter!_ Her dear Peter. Oh how foolish she had been! Would he ever forgive her?

**

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I'm running out of ideas! The next chapter will be the last one! But don't worry, I have the second chapter of Southern Belle written and another story is also planned out! And I have tomorrow off, so it should be done soon!**

**Please Review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Together At Last**

* * *

Nellie left the house early the next morning. She headed off to her home and rang the door bell. The door opened and there stood Peter in his robe. In any other circumstance, she would have laughed at him, but this was different.

"Nellie?" he asked quietly. "What are you doing here? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "Nell, come inside, it's freezing!"

She was shocked. How could he be so kind to her when she had been so horrible to him? She went inside and sat down on the couch.

He looked at her and then down at himself. "Er… Be right back." He quickly ran up the stairs to his room. He came back five minutes later, fully dressed. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well." she said. "I received a letter from a Digory Kirke yesterday. It was inviting me to a dinner party he was hosting for us, and he mentioned Narnia…"

Peter's eyes darkened. "Do not tell me you came here to tell me that it is made up, or you can leave."

Her eyes widened and she jumped form her seat. "No! Peter, my love, please forgive me! I have been so foolish. I forgot about Narnia. _Our_ Narnia. The place we fell in love. Please, I love you!" she pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

Peter said nothing and stepped towards her. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her with all of his love. He pulled away and caressed her cheek. "I love you, too."

"I…I was worried that you might have found someone else…" she whimpered.

His eyes grew huge. "Nellie! You are the only woman I will ever love! I love you with all my heart." He kissed her again. She snuggled into his chest.

"What did I do to get an amazing man like you?"

* * *

The following week, Nellie was on the phone with Sophie, who was already at the Professor's home. "Who's there already?"

"Well, me, Ed and Aunt Polly. Eustace and Jill will be here any minute. I called Tricia and invited her, and she is coming with Lucy in an hour. That leaves you, Pete and Susan." Sophie told her.

"Well, Peter went to see if Susan is coming…" She heard the door open and Peter came into the room. "Hold on." she said to Sophie and looked at Peter. "Well, is she coming?"

"No!" said Peter bitterly. "She says, 'What wonderful memories you have! Fancy you're still thinking about all those funny games we used to play when we were children.'*"

Nellie sighed. Her friend was beyond reckoning with. She turned back to the phone. "She's not coming. We'll be there in two hours."

She heard Sophie sigh on the other end. "All right then. See you when you get here."

They hung up and Peter and Nellie left for the Professor's.

Later that day, ten people sat around Digory's table, swapping stories about Narnia. The laughed and ate all together.

At the end, everyone was clearing their place when something appeared to them. It was a man, or a ghost. Peter's hand clenched. "Speak, if you're not a phantom or a dream. You have Narnian look about you and we are the ten friends or Narnia."*

The man looked like he was trying to speak. Peter got to his feet. "Shadow or spirit or whatever you are, if you are from Narnia, I charge you in the name of Aslan, speak to me! I am Peter the High King."*

The man had started to fade. Nellie gasped. "Look! It's fading!"* "It's melting away!"* cried Jill at the same time as well as Edmund exclaiming, "It's vanishing!"*

"He was Narnian! I can tell!" said Sophie.

"The poor fellow was tied to a tree! He needs our help!" cried Lucy.

Nellie looked at her. "But how? Most of us are too old to return to Narnia!"

"The rings!" cried Digory. Polly nodded.

"What rings?" asked Tricia.

Polly explained, "When Digory and I first went to Narnia, we used his uncle's rings! Jill and Eustace can use them to return to Narnia and help that man!"

Jill smiled. "Great! Where are the rings?"

Digory grimaced. "They are buried at my old home in London."

It was decided that Peter and Edmund would dig up the rings and Nellie would be their lookout. Everyone else was to meet them once they had the rings.

* * *

The three of them had succeeded in getting the rings and were now waiting for the train to arrive. Edmund had left to attend to something, leaving Peter and Nellie alone.

"Nell, you never told me what made you come back." Peter said suddenly.

"Er…came back?" she asked, confused.

He smiled. "I mean, what made you believe again?"

She laughed at her stupidity. "Well, when I received the letter from Digory, I saw everyone's names. I realized that if that many people knew of it and still believed in it, then it couldn't be made up! And then I remembered everything, about how Soph and I were kidnapped and met you. I remembered everything!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad."

Nellie smiled and snuggled into him. "I am too."

A minute later, Ed was back and they saw the train start to pull in. Nellie stepped forward, to see where they were on it. Peter realized it was coming too fast and there was a deafening screech.

"Nellie!" he yelled and pushed her out of the way. The train crashed and they were thrown to the floor.

He had no feeling in his body. He called out. "Edmund! Nellie!"

"Peter…" he heard a raspy voice say. He looked and saw Nellie next to him. Her face was covered in blood.

"Nell. Where is Ed?"

She coughed up blood. "Pete, I'm dying…"

"No! Nell, stay with me. I love you!"

"I love you, too…" she breathed. Her eyes closed and her head limped.

Tears fell from his eyes. "Nellie! No! Ed!" He had a coughing fit. "Ed!"

He kept coughing and his eyes darkened as well.

* * *

"_She's waking!" _said a voice.

Nellie slowly opened her eyes. Two people were standing next to her bed. _Wait, I'm on a bed? _She opened her eyes fully and saw two people she thought she'd never see again.

"Ca…Caspian? Ar…Aravis?" she sputtered.

"Nellie!" Aravis cried happily as she hugged her. "I've heard so much about you!"

Nellie laughed and looked towards Caspian, who shrugged. "I've heard so much about you too!" She looked around and panicked. "Where are Peter and Edmund? Were the others hurt?"

"They will be here soon!" soothed Caspian. "Was Tricia with them?"

She nodded and smiled. He would be overjoyed to see his wife again. "But where is _here_?"

"Aslan's Country!" said Aravis.

"So, we're dead. Okay, now I understand!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Cor and Corin walked in.

"Aravis, my love, they will be hear any minute!" said Cor.

Corin saw Nellie laughing. "You're awake, your majesty!"

She smiled and continued to giggle. Aravis looked at her confused. "Nellie, what's so funny?"

"You and Cor… are together! I would have thought it from what Lu told me."

"Yes, well, we did bicker a lot, didn't we, love?" said Aravis. Cor nodded and laughed.

The door opened again and a beautiful blond woman came in. "Caspian, my dear friend! They are almost here!"

Caspian nodded. "Nellie, this is our dear friend, Domina. She is the daughter of Ramandu, a star."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Nellie." she said graciously.

"The pleasure is mine. And please, call me Nellie."

Domina smiled. "Come now, Nellie. The others are arriving!"

As they exited the building, Nellie begrudgingly put on her crown. She was placed at the front of the crowd, being the High Queen, and saw a group of people walking towards them. In the front, were her beloved Peter and Aslan.

Nellie smiled and opened her arms widely. "Welcome to Aslan's Country!" she called.

"Nellie!" everyone cried.

Peter ran to her and spun her around. "I…I thought I would never see you again!"

She kissed him. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Tricia hugged her next and looked over her shoulder at the others. She saw her family. "Caspian! Rilian! Marlie!"

She and Caspian embraced each other. She embraced her son and daughter-in-law. "I've missed you all so much!"

They had found out that Tricia had become known as the Fair Queen.

Everyone was reunited and introduced. They were all very happy to finally be in Narnia forever.

_

* * *

Ten years later…_

Nellie and Peter walked along the shore in front of the Cair. They had the life together that they did not have the first time. Sophie had married Edmund and became Queen Sophie the Daring.

"What's that?" said Nellie as she saw a figure up ahead of them. As it grew nearer, she recognized it. "Susan!"

She ran and embraced her sister-in-law. Susan cried in her arms. "Nellie! I am so sorry! I was a fool!" She turned and hugged her brother.

"Come, royal sister. Let us join the others for a feast at Cair!" he said, happy about her return.

Everyone was overjoyed to see the Gentle Queen.

They were all reunited again. The Magnificent, The Gentle, The Just, The Valiant, The Amiable, The Daring, The Seafarer and The Fair.

_The End_

**

* * *

***_**The Last Battle **_

**Oh my God! It's over. I do no believe it! I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Stay tuned for Southern Belle and another story I'm currently writing!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	17. Author's Note

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Wow it's been a while! But I have a new poll up. I was wondering if anyone wanted me to write a short companion piece to The Land They Love about Sophie and Edmund's life in England after Narnia. It would start right after Dawn Treader!_**

**_Jenny_**


End file.
